


Happy Birthday

by ElectricMarrow



Category: Galaxy Run
Genre: Birthdays, Bondage, Im scared, M/M, Other, bad german accent, stoker is a good twink, this is a bad gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricMarrow/pseuds/ElectricMarrow
Summary: This birthday was better than the last.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Swim. Happy Birthday.

A year had passed since treaties were signed, since land was reclaimed and momentary peace had fallen.

Congregatione Pars Feram, the Host- otherwise known as Court- had returned to the energy-filled planet of Funale, still only nine fingers to his name.

Stoker Chaudfroid, no title, still a long and reddish scar over the left side of his ribcage, returned with him.

~~~

The sun was low but rising, illuminating the planet's rings in a lavender sky.

Court was- leisurely- making his way back to his chambers; up elevator and then down strangely mirrored hallway.

There were just a couple swigs of liquor in his system, due to early-morning indulgence; all traces of the routine celebration from the night before were gone, save a smudge of magenta paint on his brow from what was once glam-rock-esque markings. His head was clear, for the most part, and his hair was without glitter, for the most part.

Today was the anniversary of his birth.

(Or at least of the date he'd decided upon.)

The last had been spent in destruction, in evocation of the Precuesors' Strength, in waking to find blood dried around most of his orifices. In pain and betrayal and...

But that was a year ago. And although his sense of time was rushed, he had found through vague redemption a sort of forgiveness, will to be benevolent. 

Of course, now was now; Krilntrack and its neighboring systems were free of war.

Just the way Court liked it, because in peace he was free to be libidinous, sybaritic, and regularly intoxicated.

Humming, he punched in the code to open the large and ivory-colored doors.

Instantly, a form- admittedly minor- of dread flooded him- for the lights were already on, even if dimly, a feature he'd never had.

But his gaze fell on a figure, centered on his mattress-

Slowly, the Host brightened the lights, and widened his smile.

Propped up slightly on a silvery pillow, bound and wrapped in bright teal ribbon, done up with an iridescent bow at the top, was Stoker.

"Happy birthday," singsonged the Yevkar.

Court let out a tittering laugh, making his way towards the bed so he hovered over the green demigod, who smirked despite his status of gift.

"Vell, zis is... ah, it's certainly /somezing/, supernova, I'll give you zat."

"I'm your birthday present, Court," explained Stoker (unnecessarily), and shifted, acting as if in desire to move his hands but restrained by ribbon. "You like it?"

"Mm-hmm." He was drninking the sight in, lascivious as ever.

"Got the attendants to do the job. They seemed embarrassed."

"I can't possibly imagine vy."

Court leaned down to press a kiss on his lover's lips, feeling heat stir in his stomach.

"So," began Stoker, when he pulled away, "you're the birthday Eternal, yeah?"

"Ja?"

Stoker, with a little effort, leaned forward, so vermilion irises could challenge the other in a characteristically audacious stare. 

"Better play with your gift."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
